


You'll find him

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, tears and fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Lance finds Pidge alone and crying. She confides in Lance her fears about finding her brother and father. Can Lance help her overcome her fear





	You'll find him

Lance rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up and regretting the four milkshakes he'd had before going to bed. He swung his feet out over the edge of his bed and slid his feet into his Blue Lion Slippers. He stood up and made his way out of his bedroom, heading towards the bathroom. 

"Damn it! Why did I have to have that fourth milkshake?" Lance grumbled to himself as he made his way down the long hallway. He picked up his pace to a run as the pressure on his bladder increased. 

"I am NEVER! having a drinking contest with Hunk again." He complained, pushing open the door to the bathroom.  
Lance was heading back to bed when he heard a faint sobbing coming from the kitchen. Faintly hoping that it was Allura, as to give him the chance to comfort the princess and gain her affection. He made his way into the kitchen to find Pidge sat down at the dining table, a milkshake clasped between her hands. Pidge was so lost in her train of thought that she didn't even realise that Lance had sat down opposite her. 

"Pidge?" Lance whispered, reaching his hand across the table and placing it gently on her arm. She jumped at his touch and as quickly as she could, she wiped her eyes dry

"Hey, Lance, what's up?" She asked, putting on her best fake smile. Lance cocked his eyebrow at her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"N-nothing" She lied 

"Nothing huh? Stand up" Lance ordered, himself rising to his feet. Pidge did what he asked and stood up opposite him. Lance took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

"T-today is M-m-matt's b-birthday" Pidge admitted 

"Oh" was all that Lance managed in reply. He, like the rest of the Paladins, missed his family, but at least he knew they were all safe on Earth, he couldn't imagine what Pidge was going through, not knowing where her brother was. He gently rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her. He swiftly moved his hand up to play with her hair, with the thought of if it worked for him it might work for her too. It must have worked cause Pidge grabbed onto the back of his shirt 

"I-I'm just s-so s-s-scared that I-I'll never s-see M-Matt or m-my Dad again" Pidge stuttered. 

"Katie... I... I really don't know what to say to help you here..." Lance admitted

"You never call me Katie, you must be worried about me" Pidge teased

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but I know you and you'll never give up. You're gonna find Matt and your Dad again. We all know it. It must hurt but you can't let yourself get down. You gotta keep your head up and use that massive brain of yours. You'll find them" Lance told her. Pidge gave him an appreciative squeeze. 

"Thanks, Lance, I actually feel better now" Pidge whispered

"No prob- HEY! What do you mean you 'actually' feel better?" Lance questioned.


End file.
